The Miraculous Tails of Stargirl and Dragonboy
by rin-unnie
Summary: AU. Stargirl/Lucy and Dragonboy/Natsu are heroes. Dragonboy wants nothing more than to win Stargirl's heart. Stargirl finds Dragonboy too forward and she's already in love with someone else, his secret identity!
1. Chapter 1 DoReMaster

The Miraculous Tails of Stargirl and Dragonboy

It was just a normal day in Magnolia. To define normal would be an understatement. Magnolia had a reputation of having issues with villains and criminals, usually said villains were under control of the biggest villain of all, DarkMage. Luckily, they had a certain duo that always managed to save the day. Even with the toughest villains they were unrivaled.

Stargirl: she was the brains of the operations. Her celestial powers had the ability to purify any type of evil that came her way. She was a girl that looked to be about 17. Her outfit was a black skin-tight jumpsuit that had yellow stars all over. Her palm-sized golden locket and whip always hung on the side of her hips on her belt. Her long blonde locks were parted into two pigtails and she wore a black mask that covered her face around her eyes to hide her identity.

When she wasn't Stargirl. She was Lucy Heartfilia. A normal girl who was obsessed with writing and a certain crush on a boy with pink hair. She was shy but her sweet personality made up for it. Her blonde hair was parted halfway up in a side ponytail.

Dragonboy: if Stargirl was the brains, Dragonboy was the brawn. He had the powers of a dragon. His fire claws destroyed whatever it touched. He was the same age as Stargirl. His unruly maroon hair was obstructed by his black horns that protruded from the top of his head. His outfit consisted of a red jumpsuit that had red scales like-markings all over. He too wore a belt at his waist that only carried a flask-like object that turned into an expandable baton, his eyes were masked as well in the same material as his outfit.

When he wasn't Dragonboy. He was Natsu Dragneel. A normal teenager who loved to hang out with his friends when his overprotective brother allowed it. He was rowdy but kind. His hair was it's usual pink color.

On this day, they were in an intense scuffle with a new villain in town called DoReMaster. He had the power to convert townsfolk into his playthings with the power of his music. The guitar he carried, turning people into his minions.

"Dragonboy, you have to distract him from the left so that I can get his guitar! The lacrima has to be in it!" Stargirl was yelling at her companion. She was fighting a minion trying to find an opening to reach for the villain's instrument.

"But, my sunshine, I'm kind of distracted here too." Dragonboy was busy fighting one of the minions that DoReMaster had hypnotized. The lackey was being controlled as he managed to block all of Dragonboy's punches and kicks.

"Gihihi. You will never beat me! If no one wants to hear my music then I will force everyone in Magnolia to be my army!" DoReMaster bellowed.

"You need to stop playing around, DoReMaster. I need their powers in their Miraculouses. Hurry and bring them to me!" DarkMage spoke directly into DoReMaster's mind.

"I'm gettin' there. Don't rush me!" he responded angrily.

Stargirl had to think. If she can only distract him so that she can reach for her whip that was hanging from her belt on her waist. She looked around as she blocked punches from the hypnotized citizen. Then she saw it. She had already known who was the citizen turned villain. It was her classmate Gajeel. One thing she knew was that he loved her best friend Levy and his guitar.

"Hey Ga- I mean DoReMaster. That blue haired girl over there said your music is trash!" she pointed at a short blue haired girl, who stood there shocked at the accusation. _I'm so sorry, Levy! _Stargirl thought to herself. But it gave her the opening she needed as the villain lost his composure. She used the opportunity to strike the minion down with one flying fist as she reached for her whip and wrapped the end around the guitar's neck, throwing it in the direction of Dragonboy.

"Hey, my guitar!" he growled and went after Stargirl.

"Do it now, Dragonboy!" she yelled.

"Dragon's Claw!" He yelled as his hand burst into a flame, he scraped his fiery claws across the guitar and destroyed it. A black lacrima orb began to float away out of the broken pieces.

"Oh no, you don't!" Stargirl grabbed the lacrima and encased it in her golden locket. "Celestial Purification!" she threw the locket in the air and the entire sky gleamed in bright yellow ray's resembling the sun.

In an instant, the minions were back to normal and the damage DoReMaster did to public property was erased. His villains outfit which consisted of a shabby black version of Elvis' famous white jumpsuit vanished and his hair which was in a mohawk was back to his usual long black locks. The guitar was restored and he was back to being good ol Gajeel.

Stargirl removed the purified lacrima orb from her locket and crushed it with her heel.

"Holy shit. What happened?" he groaned, "all I remember was that I had invited my friends to show up for my gig and when no one showed up, I lost it."

"It's okay. The damage is fixed. It seems DarkMage took advantage of your aggravated state and used a lacrima to turn you into a villain." Stargirl replied. She had been invited to his performance. But she had forgotten completely because she had been too busy daydreaming about Natsu in her room. Stargirl immediately felt bad.

"Don't worry about it, man." Dragonboy gave a fang bearing grin. He felt bad that he hadn't been able to go. His brother was out of town and his assistant, Ultear was tougher than his brother Zeref was.

"Gajeel! I'm so sorry!" a petite blue haired girl ran to her friend. "I was on my way but I had car troubles!"

Beep. Beep.

Stargirl's gold necklace with a star pendant began to beep. Dragonboy's black leather bracelet with a fire pendant in the middle also began to beep.

Both pendants had 3 circles in the middle. The circles would begin to diminish after both heroes used up their strong power move. If the last circle were to disappear, they would lose their magic power and be exposed.

"Welp. That's my cue! Good luck with your gig thing! Stargirl out!" She smiled and high fived her teammate Dragonboy. She unlatched her whip from her belt and attached it to a beam on a roof as she swung away.

"I will leave too, later sunshine!" he spoke to Stargirl who was departing, "Good luck with that gig too. Dragon out!" he used his expandable baton to jump on the roof of a building.

Lucy was in a back alley. She was back in her usual clothes, which consisted of an orange tank top and jean skirt, she wore a black jacket over her outfit which matched her black combat boots. Her blonde hair was back in her usual side ponytail.

"Wow. Carla, I feel so bad. I was so busy writing in my journal (and fantasizing about a certain crush) I completely forgot Gajeel invited me to go see his performance. Levy reminded me this morning, too." She frowned. She was talking to her exceed, Carla. A white cat with a short temper but a warm heart. She was smaller than the size of Lucy's palm.

"I told you, Lucy. If you had been paying attention to me. You wouldn't have forgotten." the white kitty shook her head. She was floating over the blonde.

"Maybe it's not too late! I'll head over there now!" The blonde hid her exceed in her small crossbody purse and ran to meet her friends.

In another alley, Dragonboy was back to his pink locks. His jumpsuit was gone and he was in a pair of jeans and a black shirt, he wore a white scarf over his outfit and a red backpack. "Hey Happy, Stargirl gets prettier by the day. Doesn't she?" he sighed as he glanced at his exceed. The red cat was floating next to Natsu.

"I'm starving. I'm not talking to you until I have a fish in my belly!" the red exceed rubbed his tummy.

"Okay then. Let's get you home little buddy." He hid his palm-sized exceed inside his red backpack. "Let's hope my brother's assistant hasn't noticed I've been gone. I'm supposed to be studying in my room." He groaned as he walked towards his home, his shoulders slumped.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi. This is something I had been wanting to write for awhile! I love Miraculous Ladybug and I wanted to do a version of it with Fairy Tail characters. This is just what I have now but depending on the response I receive I will continue writing it. I feel bad taking Carla away from Wendy! haha. I know that in Miraculous they did a similar villain like this but with Jagged Stone. But it's different okay! Lol Please tell me what you think. :) -Rin

ALSO: if you haven't seen Miraculous but are still interested in the story. You can PM me and I'll give you a quick rundown of the show if you're confused.


	2. Chapter 2 Aquatica

Hi. Thank you all that liked the first chapter of this. I do intend to continue it in my leisurely time. I however will not have a schedule of posting (maybe once a month chapters). I'm working on other fics and this one is more for fun. :) -Rin

Also you don't need to see Miraculous Ladybug to get this as their powers are self explanatory. the exceed are magical beings that get absorbed into their jewelry(Miraculous) and gives them their power. same as how lacrima work in FT. I will talk about how they got the powerful jewelry/lacrima in later chapters :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Aquatica

"Good morning Lu-chan!" A petite blue-haired girl ran towards Lucy, who was walking towards the front of the school. Fairy Tail high was back to it's morning routine of bustling of kids talking and walking all around preparing for the day ahead.

"Good morning Levy-chan." Lucy waved as she met her friend halfway.

"Did you see the amazing save, Stargirl did yesterday?!" Levy asked her friend as they walked together inside the school.

"Yes. I saw it on TV. It was awesome. I saw you on TV too!"

"Really? I was pretty much front row! I took lots of pictures for my blog!"

"You're obsessed." Lucy gave her friend a small nudge. No matter how many times Levy would bring up Stargirl in front of her, Lucy always seemed to tense up, luckily for her, Levy never seemed to notice.

"Don't look now but Natsu is coming." Levy whispered. They were in front of their school lockers.

"Huh?" Lucy's cheeks turned red. She had nowhere to hide. She looked like a deer caught in front of a car's headlights.

"Hey, morning Levy and Lucy." He smiled at the girls.

"Uh, hi- od morning!" She stuttered. Luckily her jumbled words were for naught as the pink-haired boy had already walked away.

"You have issues." Levy giggled.

"I do not!" she blushed, "he caught me off guard is all." she slammed her locker and they walked towards first period together.

"I hope you all brought your assignments today. I will not accept half-assed work and remember this is assignment is worth 30 percent of your final grade for the semester." Mr. Clive instructed the class. "Now, one by one bring me your assignments. If you're not done. Continue working on it. Otherwise, you can read in silence for the rest of the period."

Mr. Clive was a tough but fun teacher. He was as lazy as he was strict.

"Oh man, I'm totally going to fail this class." Gajeel grunted. He was sitting next to Natsu.

"I barely finished it last night." Natsu sighed. He had to keep his grades up. His older brother was strict with him and his freedom depended on his grades.

"I don't know how you do it." He rolled his eyes.

Lucy was walking towards the teachers front desk to leave her assignment, when she tripped on someone's backpack on the floor, falling on her knees right next to Natsu.

"Hey, you okay?" He got up and tried to help her up. Lucy awkwardly tried to stand as she felt his hands on her arms. His grip on her was strong but gentle.

"Uh yeah, thanks." Lucy blushed and walked away. She heard a few chuckles and giggles from her peers.

"What you got, Ms. Lucy?" Mr. Clive extended his large hand. His orange bangs were on his face, his five o' clock shadow gave the man a scruffy look. He grabbed the paper and began to skim through it. "Hmm. Not bad. I'll take it."

"Thank you! I worked really hard on it."

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to your seat." he dismissed her.

"You're hilarious, Lucy." her friend Erza Scarlet gave her a pat on the head. She was sitting on the other desk next to her. The redhead was trying to stifle her laughter.

"I will never live that down, will I?" she hung her head.

Before long, it was lunchtime. All the students began to gather in their tables with their own friends and cliques.

"Hey loser. I'm talking to you." Gajeel was talking to his friend sitting in front of him.

Natsu grunted back as he was chowing down on his lunch. He swallowed and stopped. "What did you say?"

"I was asking if you think you can hangout with us today. A bunch of us are going to the arcade."

"Uh, I'd have to ask-"

"Your brother, I know. What's his big idea? You're not a little kid anymore. He can't keep ya locked up forever."

"You're right." he responded glumly. He didn't know how scary Zeref could be. Not to mention that he somehow understood why he was overprotective, they were just little kids when they lost their parents and Natsu was a sick child. It was a feat in itself that he was still alive.

With a quick text he decided to try his luck and messaged his brother for permission. To his surprise, he responded, "Be back by 7pm." his eyes went wide and he grinned.

"He said yes! All right! I'm fired up now!"

On the other side of the cafeteria; a classmate of our heroes by the name Juvia was talking to her friend Lisanna. One a blue-eyed, blue-haired girl and the other a short white-haired with equally mesmerizing blue eyes. They were sitting down chatting amongst themselves.

"My mother grounded me last night. So I can't go to the arcade today with Gray-sama and his friends." Juvia cried.

"Well, what did you do know, Juvie?" Lisanna asked, she was used to her friends weird antics.

"You know how I began to play video games in order to get closer to my love? Well we were playing in a battlefield game until like 3am last night and my mother heard me…" she sighed.

This made her friend laugh, "really? I didn't think you were that involved with the gaming thing!"

"I wasn't! But he saw me online and invited me to his party. I couldn't say no!"

"Are you even good at playing?"

"Eh, well let's say I slowed the party down more than anything." she said embarrassed.

"Well I'm not that bad actually. I'll give you a few pointers next time. Maybe Gray will find a girl that can beat him at a game even more attractive!"

This made the bluenette's eyes gleam. "You're really the coolest friend ever!" she exclaimed.

After lunch Lucy and Levy were walking back to class.

"Hey Lucy, so Gajeel invited me to the arcade after school. You're coming with us right?"

"The arcade? Uh, I don't know. I kind of wanted to stay at home and work on my novel after school." She was getting at a very good part in her romance novel. Although, she would never reveal who the main characters were, especially since the main characters were based on her and her ongoing crush.

"You and that novel. You really need to let me read it one day!"

"Sure, when I finish it. Maybe." Most likely not.

"Okay! But skip the novel for today, Natsu is going to the arcade too!"

"No way! Really?" she got too excited for her own good. She couldn't believe his brother actually allowed him. Her friend nodded. "Alright then let's go!" she grinned at her friend and kept walking, without looking forward. Her whole face changed when she bumped into Natsu as she was trying to get inside the classroom. She bumped into his chest and stepped back, aghast.

"Whoa. What had you all smiley there, Lucy?" he asked the wide-eyed blonde.

"Oh sorry! I wasn't looking!" her cheeks were red.

Levy just stood there with a smirk on her face. Her friend was such a scatterbrain.

"It's alright. But you be careful, okay?" he gave her a smile. "You seem to be having bad luck today." he chuckled and walked away.

Lucy was brilliant in every sense of the word. But she always managed to get herself in awkward situations.

"Ugh! I really am having bad luck today!" she grumbled.

After school four friends gathered outside of class. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Loke were walking towards the front of the building when Gajeel stopped them.

"Hey, wait up. I invited my friend Levy to join us." Gajeel was looking at his phone. "she's on her way to meet us.

"What's going on with you and Levy?" Gray gave the black-haired boy a nudge, making him embarrassed in the process.

"Hey Gajeel, if you need some pointers man, let me know!" Loke winked at his friend.

"Naw man. We're just friends!" a slight tinge of pink escaped his cheeks.

"That's not what your face is telling us!" Natsu joined in on the teasing.

"You're all just jealous that I actually have a friend that's a girl to hang with!" he grunted. "except Loke, 'cause he's a freakin' pervert!"

"I can't help that the girls love me, ya know. I will never turn now a damsel in distress." Loke responded.

This made the other three roll their eyes at their orange-haired friend.

"What's up with you guys?" Levy interrupted their conversation. Her blonde friend standing behind her.

"Nothin'. We were waiting for you." Gajeel tried to change the subject.

"Hey guys." Lucy waved.

"Hey Levy. Hey Lucy, didn't know you were joining us too." Natsu grinned.

"Hey girls." Gray said.

"Yeah… Levy invited me." Lucy bit her lip.

"Well, the more the merrier!" Natsu responded.

"Lucy, you're always a breath of fresh air." Loke eyed the blonde.

"Uh, thanks." Lucy blushed. He was always throwing these random catcalls at her but she always managed to blush at his doughty behavior.

They began to walk outside of the school. The arcade was a short walk from Fairy Tail High.

"It's not fair." Juvia sniffled. She was keeping an eye (I'm sure it was stalking) on her Gray-sama before she left and saw him leave together with his friends. She wanted to go too. She stared at her phone and reread the last text she received, "Sorry, you couldn't go Juvia. Maybe next time." It was from Gray. If it hadn't been for her mom grounding her she'd be close to him right about now. Tears ran down her cheek and fell on the phone in her hands.

In an unknown lookout location. A man in a black hooded cloak held a lacrima orb in his hand. "Humans are so weak-minded. I can feel the sadness and negativity in this pitiful world. That poor girl is suffering in her own weakness. I guess it's up to me to help her wretched suffering." the orb began to darken in the man's grasp, "you know what to do." He let go of the orb as it floated away.

Lucy had decided on an easy racing game. Levy had run off to play a two player game with Gajeel so that left her by herself. There was her friend's loyalty. She was sitting in the game chair, her foot on the pedal. She wasn't doing that bad considering she was in second place. Her steady grip on the wheel. In the last race she managed to catch up to first place and took the gold.

"Alright!" she cheered herself on.

"Wow Lucy! I didn't know you were into video games like that." Natsu was standing behind her.

"Wha-? Natsu! Since when have you been back there?" she yelped.

"I just got here. Do you mind?" He pointed at the racing game next to her.

"Uh- no go ahead." she blushed.

Natsu was about to sit when he and Lucy heard commotion coming from the front of the arcade.

"It's not fair!" A girl wearing a blue bandeau dress with teardrop designs and rain boots was crying in the front. Her blue hair was dripping with water. She was wearing a blue mask around her eyes but her tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're dripping water everywhere." an arcade employee tried to have the girl escorted out.

"Not you too!" she cried, "why is everyone trying to keep us apart?!"

"You're going to damage our machines. Please leave." The clerk was adamant but his voice was a bit quieter, he was terrified.

"No! Get out of my way!" She wailed and then calmed herself. Her demeanor changing, "Drip, drip, drop." water began to form in a bubble out of her hands. "Water lock!" she spewed the large bubble at the employee and completely engulfed him in it.

The patrons and employees began to panic and began running out frantically.

"And the names Aquatica. Not miss!" She laughed maniacally.

Meanwhile, Lucy was trying to find a moment to excuse herself. But with Natsu in front of her she was having a hard time finding the words.

"Uh, I'm going to hide." she scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah! Me too. Be careful, alright. Hide somewhere safe." he responded.

She crouch walked behind the machines until she reached the back door. In the alley behind it she sighed.

"I guess the fun's over!" she grumbled at her exceed who came out of her crossbody bag.

"Be careful, child." the white cat said worryingly.

"Alright Carla, shine on!" The exceed turned into a yellow light and was absorbed into her star pendant. Lucy's body began to glow as her clothes changed into her superhero suit.

She quickly ran to the commotion. By the time she had arrived several people had been absorbed into her strange water orbs and Aquatica was in the street now admiring her collection that floated around her.

"Hey Aquatica, that's no way to ruin the fun for everyone else! Let these people go!" Lucy went for a frontal whiplash. Water appeared and blocked her attack.

"It's not fair!" She used her hand to spray water at Stargirl. But Stargirl was quick to dodge it. This made Aquatica angry.

"I will get you, Stargirl and I will take your magic jewel!" She kept spraying at her as Stargirl kept dodging.

"Hey! Why does Stargirl get to have all the fun?" Dragonboy came to Stargirl's side.

"It's about time you showed up!" She huffed, "I haven't even been able to get one attack in. I have no idea where the lacrima is."

"No fear, my sunshine. I've come to your rescue!" he winked.

"My hero!" Stargirl replied mockingly. She was still dodging attacks from Aquatica. This made her companion cackle.

"I'll distract her while you figure out where the lacrima is." he smiled. "Hey Aquatica. Your hair is dripping. You might wanna drape a towel over yourself after you finish your shower, ya know. For future ref."

"Don't mock me Dragonboy!" Aquatica shifted her attention from Stargirl to Dragonboy as she began attacking him instead. Her attacks were useless against Dragonboy as the water would dissipate when it would hit him.

"What? That's it. That's not very fun." he yawned as he kept taking her blows blocking them with his forearms and legs.

"I'll show you!" she began to form a bubble on her hand this time. "Water lock!" she threw her large orb at Dragonboy. This time his instinct was to dodge it.

Stargirl was busy looking at the actions Aquatica was doing. No matter how much she attacked she only used her left hand to do so. Her other arm was kept tightly on her side.

"Urano metria!" Stargirl exclaimed. She had her hand in a prayer and her eyes glowed yellow. Her ability gave her the chance to see 5 minutes into the future for a total of 5 seconds.

5 minutes from now Dragonboy is going to crush the item in Aquatica's hand.

That's it!

The lacrima is on her phone. Now she just needs to find an opportunity to retrieve it. She went to Dragonboy's side who was still deflecting Aquatica's water blows.

"So what you got for me, light of my life?"

"The lacrima is on her phone!" she whispered in his ear.

"So what's the plan?"

"We both attack with all we've got so that she has to resort to using both hands."

"Sounds good. Now I've got a fire in my belly!"

Stargirl began her plan of attack as she used her whip to strike Aquatica as she was attacking her companion. But her water absorbed the attack. It almost seemed like she was going to be tough to beat. Until she didn't like Stargirl striking her too.

"You wench!" She placed her phone on the ground next to her to attack Stargirl too. _Perfect. _Stargirl thought.

"Hey, Dragonboy." she called out. They were both still dodging Aquatica's attacks.

"Yes, light of my life?"

"Tag, you're it!" She dragged her friend towards her direction so that Aquatica would attack him with both hands instead.

"Aw that's harsh!" the water dissolved as it struck him.

"Take care of her for me, 'kay?" She jumped behind a vehicle.

"Anything for you."

"Stop mocking me! Both of you!" Aquatica raised both her arms in the air and began to for a large water lock attack above her head.

This wasn't what Stargirl anticipated but it worked in her favor. She got closer to her and with a brisk move she swung her whip at her. Entangling the villain so that her arms were bound above her.

"Hey, catch!" She took the phone out of Aquatica's dress and threw it at Dragonboy. "Good boy!" She yelled when he caught it.

"Way to make me feel like a dog!" He grunted, "well I'm into whatever you're into, my sunshine."

Stargirl rolled her eyes. "Hurry up and destroy it already!"

"Dragon's Claw!" He threw the phone in the air and swiped it with his fiery claws. The lacrima orb came out of the pieces.

"You're not going anywhere." Stargirl encased the lacrima orb in her locket. "Celestial purification!" she threw the locket in the air and everything glowed a bright yellow and began to change.

"All right!" Stargirl and Dragonboy high-fived.

The people trapped fell softly to the ground as the gigantic water bubbles disappeared. Aquatica was back to being Juvia. She was disoriented. "What? Where am I?" she groaned.

"You were villainized by DarkMage. But my light here and I took care of it!" DragonBoy smiled. Stargirl gave him a scoff.

"Juvia?" Gray came out of the crowd that was beginning to surround them. "You alright?"

"Gray-sama?" she asked meekly.

"Will you stop callin' me that. Come on, let's get you home." He helped his friend stand on her feet.

Dragonboy was chuckling inside like a crazed kid. _This guy acts all tough but he can't deny he sort of likes the girl. _He thought to himself.

"I will go too! Stargirl out!" She smiled.

"Right! Dragon out!"

Stargirl went back to the alleyway of the arcade to transform back to Lucy.

"That Dragonboy doesn't know when to quit, does he." she huffed with a smile.

"He's definitely committed." Carla rolled her eyes.

When Lucy walked back inside the arcade all her friends were waiting for her.

"There you are, Lu-chan! Where have you been?" Levy called out her friend.

"I'm sorry. I got scared and I went to hide." Lucy bit her lip.

"Hey, no worries. It happens to all of us." Natsu tried to made the blonde feel better.

Her brown eyes gleamed, "thank you."

"We're going to head home, Lev. Do you need a ride?" Gajeel asked the bluenette.

"No, thank you. I'll just head to Lucy's for a bit." she responded.

Gajeel nodded, "all right, see ya at school."

"Too bad that villain interrupted us, Lucy. I wanted to race ya." Natsu gave Lucy a bright smile, "maybe next time, then."

Lucy couldn't believe it. Was he really indicating that they'll get to hang out again? She really couldn't help but hide the slight blush that tickled the apples of her cheeks, "right! Next time." a small smile curled the sides of her lips.

Lucy was in her room after dinner. Levy had gone home after gushing on their crazy day with their crushes.

She was laying on her stomach, scribbling away in her journal. "Today was so much fun, Carla. Even if it was cut short." She turned around in her bed and clutched her journal to her chest.

"Oh, child. That crush will be the death of you." her exceed shook her head.

"What do you mean? There's no harm in it. I'm just taking it one day at a time! This was the most me and Natsu have ever spoken before. I usually just wave and run away. I'm proud of myself, ya know!"

"Well, I suppose you're right then."

"Of course, my little kitty." She pet her small kitty's head.

"Oh, stop that!" she huffed, but she couldn't help but smile softly at her.


End file.
